Febre
by Angiolleto
Summary: O que acontece depois de uma suposta noite de febre na casa dos J's?
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Febre**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Quem mais seria além dela?

**Resumo:** O que acontece depois de uma suposta noite de febre na casa dos J's?

* * *

><p>- Jared, não... Para... O que...<p>

Sabe, às vezes as pessoas se encontram em situações estranhas... Realmente estranhas.

Tão estranhas que não conseguimos explicar. E eu mesmo acho que não consigo explicar como, ou porque motivo – e isso realmente me intriga – eu estou no meio da minha cozinha, de quatro, em frente ao meu melhor amigo, colega de casa e coator Jared – gostoso – Padalecki.

E também é tão engraçado como a minha vontade de abaixar a samba-canção de Jared e simplesmente começar a chupá-lo neste exato momento é tão forte que se eu quase não me controlo. E então eu me lembro de que não deveria estar pensando nisso, já que Jared é melhor amigo, colega de casa e coator. Mas é realmente um pensamento tentador.

Eu continuo olhando para aquele Apolo parado a minha frente e meu cérebro começa a dar voltas e eu quase rio de como tudo aconteceu e de como eu vim parar aqui.

Como eu cheguei aqui? É uma longa história. Uma história de alguns anos, desde o começo de Supernatural... Mas essa parte vocês provavelmente não estão interessados. É melhor me focar nessa situação. Eu, de quatro, Jared, samba-canção...

Ok, vou tentar ser mais objetivo. Essa parte da história começou ontem à noite. Uma noite comum, dois caras comuns, amigos de longa data, que dividem a casa, um seriado, sabe a parte do melhor amigo, colega de casa, coator? Exatamente. Nada fora da rotina, mas nada que envolva Jared Padalecki pode ficar na rotina.

Eu e Jared, e não me pergunte como ele consegue me convencer dessas coisas, – mesmo eu estando cansado, morto, sem energia – estávamos sentados no sofá vendo alguns filmes que ele tinha alugado, e de repente – como se ficar ao lado dele, sem camisa, ouvindo suas risadas, e vendo aquele cabelo de um lado para o outro, não fosse suficiente – ele deitou no meu colo.

Eu fiquei sem reação. Eu não estava acostumado a ter aquele homem todo em contato tão próximo. E tão... Quente. E como eu disse tudo fora da rotina. Como se Jared soubesse o que é rotina, ou os efeitos que causa em mim.

O fato é que Jared se deitou, com a cabeça apoiada no meu colo. Mas em lugares que não são muito apropriados. Eu estava com um short curto e podia sentir os cabelos de Jared roçando nas minhas coxas e isso com certeza foi bem desconcertante. E ouso dizer que excitante também. Se eu começasse a tocar naqueles cabelos eu não me controlaria.

E parecia que ele tinha achado muito legal ficar se mexendo. Muito. Ele não parava. Depois de algum tempo certas coisas começaram a ficar mais animadas do que deveriam. E de verdade, e já não tinha ideia em qual parte do filme estávamos e quando Jared ria, ele se mexia ainda mais. E eu pensava em coisas cada vez mais catastróficas para tentar não ficar excitado, mas o efeito Jared é mais forte do que qualquer coisa, eu deveria saber.

Eu estava ficando nervoso, sem saber o que fazer para que Jared não percebesse o meu estado de excitação, que já não era tão disfarçável, e resolvi dar uma desculpa qualquer para sair correndo dali. Não que isso tivesse deixado as coisas mais tranquilas.

Muito pelo contrário.

Passei a noite toda sonhando com ele. Sonhos quentes e impublicáveis. E coloca impublicáveis nisso. Era como se as sensações que Jared provocara em mim durante o filme tivessem ficado marcadas em mim durante toda a noite, estimulando meu corpo.

Quando acordei pela manhã, minha calça estava um caos. Não sei é possível gozar mais de uma vez por sonho, mas eu realmente fiquei satisfeito depois uma noite como essa. Lembrava-me de detalhes de meus sonhos e fiquei pensando em como seria se Jared realmente fizesse aquelas coisas comigo.

Apenas pensamentos, afinal ele era só meu amigo certo? Eu queria me convencer disso.

Levantei e tomei um banho. Por sorte o banheiro fica no meu quarto e não tive que correr o risco de encarar Jared estando com as roupas nesse estado. Eu não queria que ele visse provas do meu crime. Ele ainda era melhor amigo, colega de casa e coator e eu não podia arriscar perder isso.

Estava relaxado e frustrado ao mesmo tempo. Eu queria que tudo aquilo fosse o efeito das mãos de Jared e não por conta de uma imaginação fértil como a minha. Queria que aquela noite fosse fruto de um sentimento maior do que a amizade.

Eu já não me contento mais com amizade.

E Jared era inocente ao ponto de provavelmente não perceber o que fez comigo ontem à noite. Para ele foi algo tão natural ficar tão perto de mim que tenho certeza que ele não tem ideia desses pensamentos malucos.

E nessas situações, eu me sinto um amigo pervertido. Ótimo, não?

Quando terminei o banho percebi que ainda era cedo, não teríamos gravações naquele dia, e eu ia passar o dia todo em casa, resolvi me deitar na cama e dormir mais um pouco. Foi uma noite cansativa, oras. _Muito cansativa..._

E então a minha teoria de situações estranhas se prova mais correta do que nunca. Eu acordei algumas horas depois, com Jared sentado na minha cama, olhando para a parede do meu quarto, pensativo. Achei muito estranho e exatamente por isso resolvi me expressar. Afinal, essa proximidade toda era perigosa.

- Jay, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele visivelmente levou um susto e então se controlando começou a tentar me explicar o que ele estava fazendo ali.

-Jen, você está com febre. Eu percebi que você não tinha levantado cedo como de costume e vim ver o que tinha acontecido. Percebi que você estava com febre. Fiquei preocupado.

- Jared, eu estou bem e...

- Jensen, você não está bem, eu posso sentir. – E dizendo isso ele colocou aquela mão, enorme e quente, na minha testa. Nada bom... E depois no meu pescoço. Nada bom mesmo.

Eu achei estranho, mas antes que certas coisas quisessem se animar novamente eu pulei da cama. Como é que o mini Jensen tem gás pra tanto? Uma noite dessas e ainda se anima com meros toques?

- Não tenho nada Jay, fica tranquilo. – Nada, além de uma vontade louca de... Melhor nem comentar.

Sai do quarto quase correndo. Desci as escadas e fui pra cozinha, achando que ele se daria por vencido. Como eu sou inocente às vezes. Jared nunca deixa um amigo na mão, principalmente doente.

Ele foi atrás de mim. Claro que foi. Ele tentou me agarrar, não do jeito que eu queria, mas tentou. Pra ver seu eu ainda estava com febre.

- Jensen é sério, você pode estar doente. – Jared tem um quê malandro. Eu não sei, parece um quase sorriso. Parece uma criança que sabe que vai aprontar. E eu não entendo bem o motivo.

Tudo foi rápido demais. As mãos de Jared quase me alcançaram. Eu tentei fugir, mas minhas pernas bambas não permitiram. De repente eu senti o chão em minhas mãos e joelhos e quando me dei por conta Jared estava a minha frente.

Apenas um samba-canção. E nada mais, nem camisa ele tinha, nem mesmo chinelos. E voltando ao que eu ia contando no começo, a vontade que eu estou de me livrar dessa peça inútil de roupa é tamanha que chego a projetar meu corpo para frente, mais próximo a ele.

E quando meu cérebro tenta me levar de volta ao mundo real, Jared me faz voltar a sonhar.

Ele me olha, com a mesma cara de antes, só que mais suave. E com aquela mão enorme que ele tem, toca meu rosto. Um carinho suave, como eu não poderia deixar de sonhar ainda mais, ele acaricia meu lábios.

Eu quero entender que ele realmente pediu o que eu acho que ele pediu. Então ele volta a acariciar minha bochecha com uma mão, enquanto a outra passeia por cima do samba-canção, e eu realmente vejo: Jared excitado e se tocando.

Que mundo é esse onde eu estou vivendo? Bem, eu não quero ir embora, porque eu realmente gostei muito daqui.

Principalmente quando Jared abaixa sua única peça de roupa, deixando claro que eu realmente entendi a mensagem. E eu literalmente salivei. Era bom demais pra ser verdade. Como tudo isso pode ser um homem só? É maldade divina. Eu com tanto dele pra mim, tantos sem nada.

Só tem uma maneira de agradecer aos céus. Aproveitando. _E eu vou agradecer direitinho._

Me aproximo de Jared e começo a tocá-lo. Suavemente, para deixa-lo com gostinho de quero mais. Afinal de contas eu disse que queria, nunca que seria bonzinho. Não faz o estilo de Jensen Ackles ser bonzinho.

Logo eu mesmo quero mais. Eu quero tudo, quero Jared entregue. Mas o ritmo é lento de todas as formas. Eu quero sentir tudo, porque mesmo que isso seja um sonho – e eu nunca pedi tanto ao divino que não fosse – quero ter excelentes lembranças do que eu provoquei em Jared.

Passo minha língua em volta de todo seu membro, serpenteando. Só para provar. Mas ele começa a fazer certos sons obscenos demais e eu começo a ter um pouquinho a mais de pressa.

Só um pouquinho. Bem pouquinho.

Meus lábios se fecham em torno do membro grande e delicioso de Jared. Ora forte, ora fraco. O ritmo vai levando ele a loucura. Ele começa a tremer e uma das mãos se apoia na pia, que está ao nosso lado. A outra segura meus cabelos, firme, e começa a ditar um ritmo mais rápido, mas eu não deixo por muito tempo.

Ainda temos muitas coisas pra fazer, antes de acabar.

Quando eu paro, sento sobre meus joelhos e o encaro. Se ele já é alto quando estou em pé, assim então parece a Estátua da Liberdade. Só que muito mais bonito. E logicamente mais gostoso. E com tudo aquilo pulsando entre suas pernas, de estátua ele não tem nada.

Ele me estende a mão. Um convite puramente malicioso, pois vejo seu sorriso. Um sorriso malandro, cheio de luxúria e perversão. Ainda temos _realmente _muito que fazer. Vou me contentar em observá-lo em outro momento.

Eu aceito e me levanto, mas ele é mais rápido do que eu podia imaginar. Sem perceber estou preso contra a pia, e Jared toma meus lábios com autoridade. Parece que já pertencem a ele. E bem... Pertencem mesmo. Tudo em meu corpo é de Jared. E ele faz questão de afirmar isso nesse beijo. _Nada mais que delicioso._

Sua língua luta contra a minha, ele quer me dominar de todas as formas. Começa a sugar minha língua, enquanto aquelas mãos – pelas quais eu tenho sério fetiche – tocam minha cintura. E outras partes também, já que ele aprece uma armadilha, pois me sinto preso em todas as partes.

Ele agarra minha cintura e começa a baixar minha calça. Eu também não estou vestindo mais nada além dela, então logo estamos nus. É impressão minha ou está mais quente aqui? Ou será que quente demais são as mãos dele? Ou a pele dele?

_Eu vou enlouquecer assim..._

Quando Jared finalmente resolve me deixar respirar, eu prefiro atacar sua mandíbula. E descendo até o pomo de adão – outra perdição de qualquer ser humano – e logo mais abaixo o peito lisinho e delicioso. Eu disse que ia aproveitar, estou agradecendo, lembram-se?

Ele gosta de sentir meus toques, pois geme cada vez mais alto. Eu não sou bonzinho, sei o que fazer pra tê-lo mais e mais enlouquecido. E é assim que eu o quero. Sem razão e sem controle. Quero que ele fique a minha mercê.

Mas sabe, não sabia que Jared lia pensamentos. Nunca achei que ele pudesse realmente ter poderes sobrenaturais.

Assim que eu começo a imaginar quem vai tomar qual papel – por que eu quero senti-lo não importa se por dentro ou por fora – ele me da um sorriso sacana. Nunca tinha percebido que ele podia ser tão forte, mas de repente, sem nem imaginar como eu estou virado de frente para a pia com tudo aquilo colado em minhas costas.

Vocês podem imaginar como é simplesmente ser subjugado, dominado, por um homem tão... Jared?

_Delicioso._

Posso senti-lo por inteiro, principalmente o mini Jay, bem animadinho, entre minhas nádegas. É uma sensação nova, mas só de imaginar que é ele, me faz ficar com mais vontade do que nunca. Ele simplesmente não entende o que faz comigo.

Se entendesse veria que qualquer ação dele faz o mini Jens se animar também. Porque sim. ele está preso entre meu corpo e o mármore frio da pia, mas mesmo assim está pedindo por mais. Mais atenção, mais ação, mais Jared.

- Vamos começar a brincadeira, Ackles? – O que essa voz sussurrada no meu ouvido pode fazer com meu sangue, não há palavras que possam descrever. Ele tem a leve noção do que faz comigo quando me chama de 'Ackles'? Não pode ter. Senão ele não faria isso comigo.

- Quando quiser, Padalecki. – Eu também posso provoca-lo, quando quero. E eu sei que vou me arrepender disso, pois sinto seu sorriso em minha nuca, mas eu não estou nem ai. Se for pra me arrepender com Jared, eu faço até mais.

E faço. Começo a ondular meus quadris, provocando seu membro completamente excitado e ainda um pouco úmido. Imaginar que é a minha saliva me faz voltar às sensações de ter Jared em minha boca, e isso só me faz gemer. Bem alto.

Ele começa a se mexer, se esfregando em mim, e eu sinto tudo aquilo passar entre o vão das minhas nádegas. Eu quero esse homem. E deixo isso bem claro, quando projeto meu corpo para trás. Já estou perdendo a razão com esse desejo que me mata.

Mas ele parece ter outros planos, quando sopra em meu ouvido "Quieto". Ele se ajoelha e eu sei que as intenções dele não são nada boas.

Existe uma diferença entre saber que elas não são boas e ter certeza disso. E eu acabei de ter essa certeza! Principalmente quando sinto sua língua quente em lugares que, bem, eu nunca imaginei que seriam tão prazerosos assim.

E eu também não imaginei que seria tão pervertido a ponto de lançar meu corpo para trás, apenas para aumentar a sensação. O piro é que não deu muito certo.

Jared se levanta, coloca uma mão sobre meu membro e a outra em meu peito, se aproxima, extremamente colado ao meu corpo, quase como se fossemos um, e sussurra perigosamente perto do meu ouvido.

- Não mandei ficar quieto Ackles? – Eu gemi muito alto. Ele não faz ideia do efeito Jared. Não pode fazer, não pode. Eu estou quente, quente demais. E com Jared assim tão perto a temperatura sobe até não poder mais.

- Jay... – Como vocês podem ver, frases bem coerentes já percorrem minha mente. O que eu posso fazer? Eu não consigo mais nem pensar em nada a não ser o corpo forte e quente de Jared, quase se fundindo ao meu de tão juntos que estamos.

- Fica quietinho ai, senão eu não vou te dar o que você quer Jensen. Ou melhor, você não vai dar o que quer. – Ele apenas ri. Uma risada quase perversa. Ele vai fazer horrores comigo e eu tenho certeza que eu quero. Quero que ele faça tudo que sua mente luxuriosa está tramando.

Ele volta a se abaixar. Mas dessa vez é menos direto. Começa a passar as mãos pelas minhas pernas, aperta minhas coxas e começa com pequenos e estalados beijos. Logo ele está dando mordidinhas nelas, e quase me leva a loucura.

Tento me controlar, gemer baixo, mas com Jared qualquer controle é impossível. De repente sua boca se fecha sobre a parte de trás da minha coxa e sinto a sucção. Ótimo, um chupão. Ainda bem que Dean Winchester só usa calça comprida.

Mas a boca de Jared é incontrolável, pois logo e resolve voltar ao que fazia antes. Torturar minha entrada já tão sensível. Sua língua faz desenhos e padrões que me fazem perder o controle sobre meu próprio corpo.

Minhas pernas estão bambas e ainda bem que eu estou apoiado a pia. Ou já estaria no chão. Mas quando eu menos espero, Jared coloca um de seus dedos em mim e junto com sua língua, começa a me preparar para o que virá a diante.

Meu corpo é apenas um monte de nervos e sensações indescritíveis, que eu já não questão de diferenciar. Só quero sentir. Tudo o que posso. E se depender dele eu vou sentir muita coisa.

Eu sinto que a cada ida e vinda dos dedos de Jared eu estou mais e mais próximo. Como se fosse possível tento não chegar ao fim tão rapidamente, mas tudo de esvai quando ele resolve colocar o próximo dedo. Sua língua ainda trabalha, ora ele beija minhas nádegas expostas, e tudo que consigo fazer é dar um grito estrangulado e sujar toda nossa pia com minha semente branca.

Minhas pernas já não suportam o peso de minhas pernas e eu começo a escorregar. Meus olhos estão fechados e quando chego ao chão, e os abro, Jared está me abraçando, e me olhando com aquele mesmo sorriso malandro. Parece uma criança travessa.

- E então Jens? Passou a febre? – Ele ri e me beija fracamente.

- Jared, e você... – Eu pergunto e quando olho posso ver marcas de sêmen no chão.

- Ver você e sentir seu gosto fazem meu corpo ir além do que eu imaginava Jensen. - Será possível que ele...

- Jay, assim? Sem fazer nada? Só me tocando? – Eu ainda estou pasmo.

- Me sinto um adolescente Jens. – E então sua risada enche o ambiente, e volta a aquecer meu corpo, que já não se importa de estar sobre o chão frio da cozinha. – Mas sabe Jens, eu ainda não acabei com você.

* * *

><p>Cantinho da Beta, a melhor parte do capítulo!<p>

1 - Esse santo quer reza - Quando Jared tenta seduzir Jensen deitando no colo dele.  
>2 - Com certeza Jared ficou por baixo nesses sonhos - Sonho da Ana com os sonhos do Jens e do Jay juntos.<br>3 - Quem pode continuar inocente ao lado desse loiro - Ana pervertida achando que meu Jay também, e por causa do loiro dela...  
>4 - Ele quer dizer tudo de bom! - Quando Jared tenta sentir a febre do Jensen. Concordo com ela.<br>5 - E a pervertida sou eu. - Quando Jared começa a mostrar como ele quer que o Jensen faça. Mas é ela mesma. Não eu. Afinal sou um anjo!  
>6 - Devia o mini Jens ter mais Jared. - Quando Jared já começou a fazer um bom trabalho com aquele loiro. E sim, às vezes a Ana viaja!<p>

E então? O que acharam?  
>Uma febre nem sempre é uma coisa ruim, certo?<p>

Ás vezes é bom esquentar um pouco.

Quero saber o que acharam.  
>Caso contrário acho que vai ser caso de hipotermia.<p>

Kissess kisses!

Angiolleto


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Febre**

**Autora:**Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:**Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Quem mais seria além dela?

**Resumo:** O que acontece depois de uma suposta noite de febre na casa dos J's?

* * *

><p>– Mas sabe Jens, eu ainda não acabei com você. – O que ele quis dizer com isso? Como se eu não soubesse.<p>

E só de imaginar o que ele ainda faria comigo, depois de um orgasmo sensacional como esse, fazia meu sangue ferver novamente. E claro, o mini Jens se animou muito também. Foi nessa hora que ele não me deu chance pra pensar. Jared começou a me beijar como se com isso, fosse retirar minha alma do meu corpo.

Senti-o me levantando. Não tinha ideia de que ele era tão forte. Fui colocado sobre o balcão frio da pia, e juro que tentei protestar diante disso, mas ele não me permitiu. Suas mãos formavam novamente aquela armadilha deliciosa e estavam por toda parte, enquanto eu tentava um jeito de continuar são e tocá-lo também.1

Quando Jared se afastou do beijo e se dirigiu ao meu pescoço foi a minha vez. Pulei do balcão com a agilidade de Dean Winchester e inverti as posições. Ele agora estava prensado entre o friozinho do balcão e minha pele que parecia realmente arder em febre.

- Eu também quero me divertir, Sasquatch. – Voltei a beijá-lo, tendo em mente que dessa vez eu não poderia deixa-lo me dominar. Era minha vez e eu precisava fazê-la bem feita.2

Invadi sua boca com fome, e não deixei que ele comandasse o beijo. Foi algo quase feroz, cheio de desejo e paixão, que fizeram lembrar-me dos meus sonhos durante a noite. Eu suguei sua língua e fiz coisas que deixaram Jared louco.

O toquei como queria, com minhas mãos passeando por todo lugar, por todos os seus músculos e sentindo aquela pele morena, lisa e deliciosa sobre meu toque. Eu também estava extremamente excitado só em fazê-lo.

Me voltei para seu pescoço e maxilar, dando pequenas mordidas, beijos e lambidas, enquanto tudo que podia ouvir era Jared pedir mais e gemer. Eu até cheguei a pensar que poderia... Quem sabe.

Minhas mãos logo encontraram um destino certo: o pênis de Jared. Há essa hora o mini Jay estava animado como nunca e parecia me olhar implorando um toque que fosse. Minha mão não é enorme como a de Jared, mas com um pequeno esforço, uni nossos dois pênis com ela e comecei uma masturbação dupla, onde nós dois gemíamos alto, sem fôlego e ardendo com nossas peles mais quentes do que nunca.

- Jen, ainda não... Não quero... – Eu entendi o que Jared quis dizer e parei momentaneamente para olhar para ele. Seus olhos estavam quase negros de desejo, sua pele era coberta por um brilho, de uma camada fina de suor, e o sorriso safado de sempre estava estampado em seu resto, como se me desafiasse.

- E então Jay, o que pretende fazer agora? – Eu pensei mesmo que poderia. Achei que seria capaz, mas não achei que fosse tão firme em sua posição. Posição de dominante, do único homem a _me_ dominar.

Jared me deu uma rasteira, mas não me deixou cair. Segurou minhas mãos, e então de repente estávamos os dois no chão, com um impacto 'suave'. Ele me olhou, e seus olhos brilhavam em luxuria. _Estou perdido._

Jared se colocou de quatro sobre mim, me olhando de cima abaixo. _Ele gosta do que vê.3 _Deslizou uma de suas mãos por toda a extensão do meu corpo, parando apenas quando chegou ao meu pênis. Eu engoli em seco, quando ainda me olhando, ele começou uma massagem extremamente leve.

- É tudo o que tem Padalecki? – Eu precisava desviar a atenção do orgasmo crescente em mim e o que melhor pra isso do que provoca-lo?

Jared não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas levou sua boca quente e sua língua habilidosa em direção ao meu membro pulsante e o envolveu. Eu gritei, com todas as forças que tinha gritei.

Jared não se importava de estar no chão frio da cozinha, nem do fato de eu estar praticamente implorando para ele ser rápido. Ele foi calmo e em seu próprio ritmo me fez enlouquecer.

Chupou, sugou, lambeu, e brincou com todo meu pênis, indo e vindo, da glande a base. Eu agarrei em seus cabelos tentando faze-lo ir mais rápido, mas ele não me obedeceu. Continuou em seu ritmo torturante até que enfim eu me entreguei.

Liberei todo meu prazer em sua boca, como se minha vida dependesse disso e na hora nem cheguei a pensar que talvez isso não fosse bom ou que Jared não gostasse. Simplesmente precisava fazer isso.

Fiquei meio tonto por alguns instantes, e quando consegui finalmente concentrar minha visão em um ponto, Jared estava sentado me olhando. Ele tinha uma perna flexionada, onde apoiava a mão e a outra no chão, também flexionada. Ele apenas me olhava, mas seu sorriso me dizia o que ele queria.

- Jay...

- O que quer Jens? Me diga e eu faço.

Eu sei que nessa hora o melhor seria dizer pra ele ir com calma, ser gentil e mais um bocado de cosias que eu não queria dizer. Me fiz entender por minhas ações. Eu precisava fazê-lo perder o controle também. Era uma questão de orgulho para Jensen Ross Ackles.

Eu me levantei apenas um pouco do chão e me coloquei de quatro bem a sua frente. Jared tinha uma visão privilegiada das joias da família, e se eu não estivesse louco pra ter o mini Jay me levando ao céu mais uma vez, talvez, eu disse _talvez_, eu estivesse com vergonha.

- Quero você Jay. Fundo, forte e inteiro. – Virei meu rosto para lhe olhar e dizer. Eu precisava ver o que isso causaria nele.

Jared riu alto e então se aproximou. Ele não podia negar que queria. Que estava louco e que eu era a única pessoa que conseguia leva-lo a esse ponto. Eu sabia que era. Somente eu.

... J&J ...

_Febre._

Meu corpo estava ardendo em febre. A febre de me entregar por completo aquele homem que podia causar as mais diversas reações me meu corpo apenas por sorrir, ou deixar seu cabelo em contato com a minha pele.

Jared era um vicio, e eu estava louco pra me fartar nele. Estava viciado e não era nenhuma novidade.

- Vem! Eu quero... – Minha voz por si só, suplicava a ele. Mas meu corpo, meus olhos e tudo em mim reforçava esse pedido. Eu sabia que poderia chegar a ser patético, mas eu precisava daquilo mais do que qualquer outra coisa na vida.

Ele chegou próximo. Espalmou suas mãos em minhas costas e as desceu parando em minhas nádegas para aperta-las firmemente. Se projetou para frente e quando estava colado ao meu ouvido mais uma vez ele fez meu corpo tremer.

- Você é a minha vadia Ackles. E somente minha. – Eu quis gritar. Mas tudo que eu fiz foi dar um gemido estrangulado pelo tesão de senti-lo forte as minhas costas. Jared se encaixou em mim e apesar de toda a força de suas palavras e toda a situação ele foi calmo.

_Calmo até demais._ Usou dois dedos embebidos em sua própria saliva, para me lubrificar mais um pouco antes de qualquer ação. Eu queria ação pra já!

Abaixei meu tronco em direção ao solo e me empinei ainda mais para que ele percebesse isso. Acho que deu certo.

Logo Jared já estava entrando em mim, forte, mas ao mesmo tempo suave. Ele entrou em uma única estocada, mas a dor quase não existiu. Ele foi suave ao ponto de não me fazer sentir qualquer desconforto.

Já totalmente dentro de mim, ele foi ainda mais carinhoso. Desceu sua mão ao meu rosto e me acariciou. Quando me voltei a ele, o mesmo sorriso zombeteiro estava lá.

- Está pronta, minha vadiazinha?4 – O que eu podia dizer? Eu amava aquele homem mais do que poderia imaginar.

- Eu apenas estou esperando pra ver o que tem pra mim Padalecki.

Eu fui atrevido. Extremamente atrevido. _E me arrependeria disso._ Como eu já imaginava, me arrependeria muito disso.

Jared começou forte, sem piedade. Entrava e saia de mim com tanta propriedade que eu já não fazia mais ideia de aquela era a primeira vez que fazíamos isso.

Era quase como se fosse sempre. Como se fosse sempre certo. Como se fosse um ato repetido dezenas de vezes. E seria. Ou eu não me chamo Jensen Ross Ackles.

- Jay! Mais, por favor... – De repente, Jared criou mais velocidade onde parecia ser impossível. Eu não sei como, nem sei de onde ele tirou forças pra isso, mas ele conseguiu. Estava ainda mais intenso do que antes.

Eu não sei quanto tempo mais duramos. Mas eu continuava pedindo por mais. Nossos gemidos enchiam a casa de sons nada castos, e qualquer um que chegasse a porta saberia bem o que acontecia aos grandes amigos, colegas de casa e coatores de Supernatural. Mas quem liga?

Todos saberiam que eu era a vadia dele e ele o único homem que podia me dominar. Eu estava dominado e não queria que fosse diferente.

Foi então que eu senti. Senti Jared se derramando por completo em mim, como se nada fosse mais certo que isso. Senti Jared forte, másculo, dentro de mim me levando a loucura e liberando todo seu prazer dentro de mim.

Eu me deixei levar pelo abismo de mais um orgasmo intenso e maravilhoso proporcionado pelo homem que eu amo. Me entreguei, manchando ainda mais o chão da nossa cozinha, enquanto ouvia a respiração ainda mais forte de Jared atrás de mim.

Quando ele parou de se mover, meus joelhos cederam e meu corpo foi de encontro ao chão frio da cozinha. Eu protestei, mas sabia que não tinha forças pra ir para qualquer outro lugar melhor.

Senti apenas quando Jared deitou ao meu lado, reclamando alguma coisa como "_está frio"_, e me puxando para seu peito, fazendo com que boa parte do meu corpo ficasse fora do chão gelado.

Eu adormeci como não fazia há muito tempo, aproveitando a letargia do gozo.

... J&J ...

Quando acordei Jared me olhava de cima, com aquele sorriso safado.

Eu apenas retribuí o sorriso. O que tínhamos feito estava estampado em todas as partes da cozinha, e haveria muita coisa para se limpar ali. _Não que eu estivesse ligando._

- Você fica lindo dormindo em cima do meu peito assim. – Sua voz era doce. Ele não estava mais me provocando. Era real, sincero.

- Você me deixou cansado. Que bom que apreciou a vista. – Eu estava perdido em seus olhos lindos, claros e puros a minha frente. Não estava preocupado em fazer sentido.

- Achei que tudo o que fiz ontem não tinha dado resultado. – O que ele fez ontem?

- O que você fez ontem? – Ele riu alto.

- Jensen. Eu fiquei a noite toda tentando te seduzir. O filme romântico, ficar deitado no seu colo, me mexendo, tocar em você durante o filme. – Sim, ele tinha feito tudo isso. Os toques... Toques despropositados, como pegar o controle passando o braço por cima de mim, ou se apoiar em meu joelho para poder se mover. Ah, os toques.

- Você fez tudo àquilo de propósito? – Como ele poderia? Jared era doce, era... Era...

- Jensen. Eu não sou ingênuo. Há muito tempo queria isso. Finalmente você se tocou e resolveu corresponder. – Realmente. Ele não era ingênuo. Não depois do furacão que vi passando por mim hoje.

Jared era intenso. Era forte. Determinado.

- E aquela história de que eu estava com febre...

- Eu só queria uma desculpa pra tocar você. Quando saiu correndo pra cozinha eu achei que tivesse te assustado.

- Padalecki , você me paga. – Eu sorri. Do mesmo jeito que ele. A luxúria estava brotando em meus olhos eu tinha certeza.

Ele me pegou de surpresa.

- Eu espero que sim Ackles. – Ele apenas me deu um selinho rápido, antes de começar a rir.

Ele vai me pagar. Com certeza.5

* * *

><p>Hello amores!<p>

Então? Preparados para o Natal?

Aproveitei esse minutos antes da comemoração pra mandar o presente de vocês.

Febre 2 está no ar, e espero que tenha atingido a temperatura certa!

Mas, além disso, desejo a todos vocês um óóóóóóóóótimo Natal, um ano novo maravilhoso, feliz, cheio de realizações e conquistas.

Dentre todas as pessoas com quem tive contato esse ano, e que aliás me fizeram muito felizes com reviews lindas, comentários maravilhosos, eu jamais poderia esquecer da minha beta, amiga, salvadora, e muito mais.

Faço das palavras delas as minhas. Não preciso te conhecer pra saber que você é linda por dentro, por fora, por todos os ângulos.

Ana, você é a pessoa mais especial que eu podia ter encontrado na vida. É minha amiga, minha confidente, e eu quero realmente que esse ano seja mais maravilhoso ainda, mas do que tudo, mais do que todos.

Eu não vou te dar sossego fica tranquila, vai demorar muito pra se ver livre de mim. Te amo demais amorinha linda!

E para todos os que lerem, ficam os votos de um excelente ano, com muitas novidades, muito Supernatural, muito Jared (pra mim), muito Jensen (pra Ana), e muitas fics (pra todos nós.)

Até o ano que vem lindinhos!

Mas as reviews podem chegar nesse ano ainda ok?

Dá tempo! ;)

Bjsss

Angiolleto

PS: Quase me esqueço do cantinho da Beta! Uuuupsss...

1 - É por que o Jared já devia estar louco com o loiro lindo nos braços – Quando o Jensen tenta, e não consegue, ficar são perto do Jared.

2 - Você sempre faz bem feito – Quando o Jen tenta comandar um pouco as coisas.

3 - Seria louco se não gostasse – Quando o Jay fica sobre o Jen.

4 - Depois eu falo mal de ti no twitter você reclama – Depois do Jay chamar o Jen de vadiazinha. Mas convenhamos, ele é! E só do meu Jared!

5 - Vai pagar e vai gostar! – Bom... Quem sabe né?


End file.
